Hisoka Yatsumuri
Hisoka Yatsumori ''('密谷津'の森, Man of the Dense Forest)'' is one of the first antagonists that appears within Bleach: Prince of Retribution. He male of commanding rank within the Senshi, an organization of rebelling Shingami and Visoreds, Appearance Hisoka has brown hair that's spiky and layered on his head and looks similar to the style of Minato the fourth hokage's hair style. He has tan skin. He has green emerald like eyes. A small soul patch of brown hair sits under his lip. A x like scar lays across his face on the bridge of his nose. The scar is a lighter skin tone than his actual one. Hisoka has elongated canines that are mostly always seen as they somewhat protrude from out his mouth over his bottom lip. He wears a tight-fitting kosode with brown trim and whose sleeves are actually full arm sleeves that cover the entirety of the arm. Brown obi are worn overlaying the blouse and the baggy silken long-pants. The full-length leggings tuck into white boots or are tied shut at Half-pants (knee-length) height with a brown ribbon on each leg, tied in front for the bow to be hidden by shin-guards. A nylon rope in white is worn, tied over the obi or at the waist with five teardrop-shaped metal clasps looped in and dangling down. The purpose of the metal is to attach tool sachels or individual tools. Ropes and chains may intersect the clasps or the items can be attached by clasp-in-clasp. He also wears an arm-band on each forearm that is brown leather casing coupled with tekkō to complement the boot option of footwear. All materials are covered in H.E.F.A. He wears his cape over his right shoulder to cover his zanpakuto which both sit inside of his obi. Personality His personality often revolves around being parasitically cynical, sarcastic, friendly, and occasionally romantic. He's often lax and immobile, as his job implies, but he's willing to move about and participate in whatever it is other people are doing. He falters and waffles between being cold to some, and warm or personable to others. He also suffers from narcolepsy, which seems to deprive him an actual good nights sleep, so he appears to be tired and lazy to most people. Hisoka remarkably likes having that disease, as it creates time for him to recover his thoughts. History Much of Hisoka 's history has been skewed by a measure of amnesia that he supposedly experienced after entering Seireitei for the first time. It was an unexplained incident, but his memories only truly extended from his academy days onward. In his earliest days in the academy, Hisoka was no older than thirty years old at the time, in regards to Shinigami age. He appeared more in his preteen years, if anything. He usually simply slipped through his classes with barely-passing grades, but he seemed best at firing Kidou attacks and swordsmanship. It wasn't long before a tendency for supreme marksmanship began to present itself, and Hisoka was noticed by one of the Divisions. The Onmitsukido picked up on his abilities almost immediately, and he was drawn towards the Division by a short recruitment drive at the academy. When he finally graduated, at the age of sixty, he was immediately inducted into the Onmitsukido forces. He remained in the Omnitsukido for 348 years, quickly rising from the initial rank of 7th seat, to 2nd seat. Once he became the 2nd seat and leader of the patrol corps, he was well over age 350, nearing the mark of 400. Soon, however, 's fate would be sealed to a world of damnation, and exile from Seireitei and Soul Society. Soon, the time finally came when his inner hollow powers awoke. Hisoka didn't know how to control them, but he wanted to keep them a secret from the rest of the Gotei 13...fortunately for him, his powers didn't interfere too often so nobody took notice at first. The powers seemed to stem from the incident he is unable to remember perhaps signifying he was inffected by hollows. His hollow capabilities became noticeable one day when he was at a training field with numerous female fighters. For practice, Hisoka was placed up against one of the strongest women from squad 2, who happened to be cynical and an ultra-feminist; she seemed to enjoy provoking Hisoka since he was male. Hisoka finally snapped and his hollow powers took control with him vomiting up the white substance. Hisoka attacked and brutally killed the fellow shinigami. When he reverted back to his shinigami form and saw what he had done, Hisoka was appalled, as were all the other members of the squad around him. Due to his unruly action, he was arrested and shunned as an extremely dangerous individual, from that point on. Hisoka escaped from the capture of the guards during a transfer of him to a 12th division lab. They tested on him for two hundred years to to see what was it that caused him to hollowfy. Hisoka escaped with his zanpakuto into the world of the living where he hid for twelve years. In those years Hisoka has gone to conquer his inner hollow, causing him to join the ranks of the Kankoku Taihei. Synopsis Paraphernalia H.E.F.A Armor: Hisoka's uniform and attire is covered in High Energy Fusion Alloy material. The material has many functions and depends on the material it is fused with. H.E.F.A. is normally a pliable thin spiritual alloy. When it is applied to Hisoka's armor it provides a hierro like effect in proportion to Hisoka's reiatsu. H.E.F.A Zanpakuto: A secondary sidearm used in tandem with his original zanpakuto. It is developed after applying the material to a zanpakuto creating another of its own existencName: Usui Koori, 薄い氷 "Thin Ice" *Name: Usui Koori, 薄い氷 "Thin Ice" *Appearance: A solid white katana that has a gold trim and the blade is clear like glass. *Abilities: ** Moe ru Kaze Cold The sword blade is engulfed in translucent white/blue fiery reiatsu. The reiatsu is luminous. Prolonged direct contact with this fire gradually and would completely flash-freeze an unshielded object or substance up to 2 feet in diameter, making it hard, cold and brittle. This ability should not be used too long at one time. The user's hand on the handle is always very close to the flames and can very slowly become petrified. ** Yowama Ru Kiri Fog After impaling the ground the zanpakutō's reiatsu pours out and splashes in all directions like misty water with coverage of up to 60ft and then quickly generates an icy fog that can grow to chest height and 40% visibility below the belt. The longer the opponent is in this fog the more that all of their exposed body will gradually grow cold, numb, crippled and useless. ** Hie ru Denkō Lightning White energy with a blue glow fires from the sword blade in the same manner as a lightning strike. The opponent, where struck will feel electrocuted in mind and body, and then feel an intense coldness that comes with the hit and a spiky ice formation 4 inches tall and 3 inches wide at its base will 'blossom' over the impact point. The sting and coldness would temporarily freeze the target in place (on average up to two seconds) and would disable all muscles under or around it for 3 seconds. Most of the ice quickly crumbles and falls off but any chunks that remain for too long may permeate the skin and cause internal frostbite, killing innards, poisoning blood and rendering brittle bones. Smoke Bombs: Hisoka carries an assortment of smoke bombs that can create a large smokescreen for escapes and ambushes. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Energy: Hisoka's spiritual pressure is said to fall between a low captain and lieutenant level, since Hisoka has a large amount of reiatsu. When his reiatsu is being released, it causes the ground to tremble slightly and causes the air around him to become denser, slowing, and sometimes causing spiritually powered attacks to come to a halt. The color of his reiatsu is an eerie emerald green. Gravitational displacement is the effect of his reiatsu causing the air around him to become dense and slow the motion of spirit particles, in some instances to a standstill. Being a Visored, Hisoka possesses a dual-type reiatsu, part Shinigami and part Hollow. He is also capable of unleashing his reiatsu in a potent aura, which takes the form of a emerald wave which spirals around his body, which has enough power to bring Lieutenant-level opponents to their knees. Hakuda and Zanjutsu Mastery Expert swordsman Specialist: Hakuda Master: Hoho Mastery Shunpo Expert: Kido Knowledge Kido Expert: Zanpakuto Name: Konassaiki (精神の粉砕機; Soul Crusher) Spirit Appearance: & Personality: Konassaiki is a female Zanpakuto spirit with a masochistic attitude. She's just as lazy as Hisoka can sometimes be, but when she's coaxed into fighting she becomes an unstoppable force. When the word 'masochistic' is mentioned, it's referring to the fact that Konassaiki demands of Hisoka to beat upon her. She enjoys the feeling, and as such, is willing to fight relentlessly if only to be beat upon again later. She has a somewhat curvy frame, with a prodigious rear end, and mid-sized breasts. Her eyes are a light shade of gold, and she has auburn hair that reaches to the small of her back. Her lips are rather full, and her skin is a light peachy tone. She wears a skin tight black suit with red roses going around it and has tears throughout the outfit which is always changing. At their first meeting Hisoka instantly fell in love but Konassaiki shot him down just as fast, but still takes any chance to cause him to fail whenever Hisoka tries to flirt with another girl by changing his spiritual pressure to seem really weak or make him seem as though he is threatening. The increased spiritual pressure usually leads to others perceiving him as a threat and trying to hurt him. Sealed Appearance: Konassaiki's sealed state takes the appearance of a katana with no guard and a white and black hilt. Shikai Appearance: '''When releasing Hisoka says "Grab hold and release them into everlasting ecstasy." and taps the top of the hilt as if he was smacking a woman's ass. It transforms radically becoming roughly seven feet in length and becoming as wide as three feet blade wise. It resembles a large black scythe with chains hanging and wrapping around it. It also has various blades jutting from the head of the scythe. The main blade of the scythe has the inscription of a rose with thorns going along the blade. This serves as a meter of power for Konassaki. '''Shikai Abilities: After beating the zanpakuto in its shikai form, Hisoka can release the full power of his blade. When the the rose meter becomes full, Hisoka can activate Konassaiki's ability to scatter upon the winds. Hisoka pulls the scythe apart at the midpoint of the staff length. When this is done the entire zanpakuto starts to breakdown into tiny black like squares that are actually blades. They surround his person and float there creating a cloud of black blade fragments. The release of this ability can be negated before it is completed through the binding of the zanpakuto. The blades can only stay within a five meter radius of Hisoka's person and provides a thick defense. He also has the ability to reform the small blade fragments into new weapons. He also have the ability to slightly manipulate the blades to defend things such as kido. This gives him both a great offense and defense with his zanpakuto. It seems almost unstoppable but there are flaws to the design of the zanpakuto. The blades flow around Hisoka in a tornado like manner never crossing through the middle unless called upon. The blades protect all things around him except for a small opening above him and while in the air one below him. Bankai Name: Mujō-Shin'en Ofunsai (無情深淵を粉砕 Soulless crushing Abyss) Bankai Appearance: Withheld Bankai Abilities: Withheld Hollowfication Hollow Mask: Hisoka's hollow mask is similar in shape to ichigo's except instead of having teeth it has a helm's grate design for the mouth. The mask black lines going down through the eye sockets. Red hollow pieces wrap around the eyes and and protrude off the mask, sort of like yumichika's eye feathers. Hisoka hardly dawns his mask. He only utilizes it in situations where he fears his ailment will hinder his performance and will cost him his life. At those times he works in conjunction with his inner hollow to decimate his opponents. The mask only allows him to stay awake for longer periods before his narcolepsy takes effect. It becomes longer and longer but until he can't keep it from putting him to sleep, his hollow has free reign over his body while the mask is dawned. This is why his mask time is said to be so short in his eyes, when in reality he can dawn the mask for extensive periods of time. *'Power Augmentation: '''With the acquisition of the mask through the subjugation of one's inner Hollow, Visoreds gain access to an additional and separate source of power - aside from the Shinigami powers they already possess - Hollow powers. The accumulation of both powers greatly augments their powers beyond what a Shinigami and/or Hollow alone would be capable of. **'Enhanced Speed:' Visored gain a great boost in their speed while Hollowfied. **'Enhanced Strength:' The Visored have shown great strength while using their masks. **'Reiryoku Enhancement:' Visoreds have dual spiritual power of both Shinigami and Hollow, which enhances their abilities. *'Cero:''' The vizard is able to use a hollow ability usually used by the gillians. Releases a Cero with an extremely wide arc and devastating force. Trivia Category:Bleach: Prince of Retribution Category:Villians Category:Vizard Category:Visored Category:Male Category:Tysomo-Raijin1